


Sunset

by asdash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV 707 | Choi Luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A short draft about the brothers.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 13





	Sunset

My brother wraps his arm around my shoulder and lifts the phone to take a selfie. MC joins in from behind, photo-bombing us with her tongue sticking out and her fingers behind our heads.

As Saeran was about to click the shutter button, we realise we got too close to the unsettled water and end up knocked down by a tall wave. Our selfie is rendered a hopeless blur and we are soaked to the brim.

As we head towards our beach spot to dry ourselves off, a group of kids picks up our umbrella and scurries away.

“Hey! Come back you fucking rugrats!”

Saeran sprints in the hope of catching the rascals, holding up his wet and heavy boxers that were an inch away from betraying his privates.

“You've got to admit, my brother does have a nicer ass than me...”

MC steals a glance behind me, then shrugs. Can’t decipher.

We throw ourselves onto the towel. I wrap my arm around MC and look towards the sea. In the far distance, I can hear Saeran having a quarrel with the young thieves. I hope he’s not gonna make them drink something funny.

“Saeran!”, I scream in his direction.

He looks at me. I gesture him to come. He pulls the umbrella from the kid’s hands then heads in our direction. The kid makes a run for it.

“Look, the sunset. It’s turning green.”

His eyes widen as he falls to his knees and props his elbows on my shoulders. I hear a shutter noise, he took a picture.

“Brother, it’s... it’s... beautiful.”

I smile and put my hand over my shoulder, grabbing onto his forearm.

_You’ll see a million more of them , Saeran. I promise._


End file.
